For You
by Brightfire15
Summary: Peter has been visiting Wendy monthly, but now he says that he will no longer return after tonight because of his feelings for her. Will Wendy persuade him to stay with her or will she fly away with him to Neverland so they can be together?


For You

Disclaimer: I do not own _Peter Pan_

Wendy eagerly sat beside the window, awaiting the return of her friend, Peter Pan. Some years before, he'd taken her on an adventure in his home of Neverland. As much as she had enjoyed it and being with Peter, she'd felt the need to return to London with her brothers and the Lost Boys and had had a tearful parting with Peter.

Peter had promised to return. So, once a month for the past two years on the full moon, he returned and he'd spend the night with Wendy, talking and telling stories and being silly with Tinkerbell. When Wendy would be too tired to keep her eyes open, Peter would leave with the promise to return again.

Wendy always looked forward to his visits, but lately she had been seeing a hint of hesitation or pain in Peter's eyes when she fell asleep. And she had to admit that while she loved taking care of her family, she always felt empty without Peter with her, and when he was there, she was whole again.

When Wendy heard the soft sound of Tinkerbell's jingling, she backed up as the fairy flew into the room.

"Hello, Tink," said Wendy. The fairy had never particularly liked Wendy, but Wendy always liked the fairy a little bit. "You're as beautiful as ever."

Tinkerbell actually looked pleased and then Peter came in.

"Peter!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Peter, smiling. "How're you and the boys?"

"Quite well," said Wendy. "The Lost Boys miss you, but they're doing alright. Curly's got his eye on a girl at his school."

Peter laughed. "Typical Curly," he murmured.

"What about you? How've you been faring?"

"Just fine, thank you. The Indians celebrated Tiger Lily's marriage last week, I found some more Lost Boys and I defeated another band of pirates."

"Tell me about it," said Wendy.

Peter nodded and then told her about his adventures. For a few hours, things were quite fun, but then Wendy noticed the pain in Peter's eyes again when she started to feel sleepy. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, what is it?" she asked.

Peter hesitated for a moment. "Wendy, I have a confession. I didn't just come for my monthly visit. I came to say good-bye."

"_Good-bye?_" Wendy repeated, feeling fearful. "What do you mean?"

"I'm never coming back after tonight."

"Why?" asked Wendy.

"It's getting too hard to come and leave anymore," he said, not meeting her eyes. "It hurts too much. I can't…this mustn't go on any longer. After tonight, I must return to Neverland and never come back here."

"No, no, Peter, I won't let you!" she said. "You don't have to go back. You could stay here with us, please. We could be together and we'd never have to be parted again."

"Wendy, please—"

"_No!_" she interrupted. She was finding it difficult not to cry. "You can't leave me, you can't! Please, stay here with me. Please."

Peter finally looked at her. His green eyes were filled with sadness and regret as he whispered, "I can't."

"What're you talking about? Why can't you?"

He sighed. "Neverland's very existence is because of me. Before I ran away, it was just a dream, a home for the fairies. But then when I ran away and met Tink, it became something more. It's a part of me and I am a part of it. When I leave, there is nothing but winter until I return and then it's springtime. When I grieve, so does it. If I grow up or die, then Neverland will be no more. I _can't _grow up." His green eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "But I would stay with you, if I could. I'd stay for you, if nothing else."

"Oh, Peter," said Wendy, as she hugged him. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I couldn't. I thought it would make things harder when you left," said Peter.

Wendy sighed and touched his face. "Peter…_why _did you let me go the first time we were in Neverland?"

He sighed again. "It was what you wanted. It would've been selfish of me to keep you from that, regardless of how I felt about you."

"So, you let me go, even though you wanted me to stay and you knew you might forget about me?"

He nodded and a tear slid down his cheek.

Wendy hugged him tighter. She made up her mind about her future then and there. She could no longer ignore what she felt.

"Peter…"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Take me with you."

Peter stared at her. "What?"

"Take me back with you to Neverland."

"But Wendy, your family—"

"Peter, please, let me finish," she interrupted. "My family's had many years with me, I've always put them first and I'll always love them, but the time has come for me to follow my heart. And my heart tells me that my place is with you. I love you, Peter Pan."

Peter's eyes lit up as he pulled Wendy in for a tender kiss that she returned. "I love you too, Wendy," he murmured, when they broke apart.

Wendy smiled. "Just let me say good-bye. Wait here for me."

Peter nodded and then Wendy aroused her family and told them of her plans. Her family was mostly confused by her desire to leave and others did not want her to."

"Wendy, must you leave us?" asked Michael.

"Why won't you stay?" asked John.

Wendy sighed. "It's nothing to do with you, but I've done all I can as a sister, daughter and a mother. My job here is complete. I'm needed elsewhere."

"But we'll miss you," said Slightly.

"And I'll miss you, but this is what I must do. I belong with Peter now," said Wendy.

"But we won't see you again," said Nibs.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you will," said Peter, speaking at last. "I'll bring Wendy back to visit every year."

"You promise?" asked Twin One.

Peter nodded. "I do."

"Then we will see Wendy again," said Twin Two.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling had yet to speak until Mrs. Darling softly asked, "Wendy, dear, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Mother, I'm quite sure," said Wendy. "I love him."

Mrs. Darling sighed and then kissed her daughter's head. "Then, may the heavens watch over you, my precious daughter."

Mr. Darling did not look entirely pleased by this, but he could see there was no hope of changing Wendy's mind. He hugged his daughter tight. "Take care, my little girl. The window will always be open for you," he whispered. He turned to Peter. "Take care of my daughter, young man."

"I will, sir," said Peter.

Wendy then hugged her family good-bye and left them her love before taking Peter's hand. Part of her would always miss her family, but she knew deep down that she belonged with Peter.

Tinkerbell then sprinkled fairy dust on Wendy and then she flew away with Peter to the second star to the right and straight on until morning. They went to Neverland and they had many grand adventures, but even more so, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
